


A Once Rough Heart

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea





	A Once Rough Heart

The scents of black tea, buttered toast, and roast beef awoke Severus, who turned his head to find a palm-sized, smoking dark chocolate cauldron sitting on his bedside table. Written across its side in glossy red frosting was one word: "Blow." Severus blew, and the cauldron melted away to reveal a pearlescent moonstone in the shape of a rough heart, and one that had not been achieved through means either Muggle or magical. The heart was natural, and that Hermione had obviously taken great pains to find it for him warmed Severus more than a good meal ever had done.


End file.
